Parallel Quest
Parallel Quests are side missions that take place on alternate time lines of the original Dragon Ball Z storyline. Some missions require you to complete specific tasks in order to achieve Z Rank. Not only this but Parallel Quests give you the ability to collect materials, zeni as well as other skills along your journey. Below is a list of Parallel Quests that we have information about, as well as how to complete them as well as what items drop from them. Unlocking Parallel Quests There are 3 different ways that you will unlock Parallel Quests as you play through Xenoverse. Completing the main story will unlock a majority of the Parallel Quests. Other Parallel Quests can be unlocked by talking to characters in Toki Toki City who have a blue exclamation point above their head. You will have to accept and beat the quest before you will find it in the Online/Offline Parallel Quest list. Lastly, you will need to complete certain Parallel Quests to unlock others. For example, to unlock Parallel Quest 21 - The Cell Games Begin, you will need to first complete Parallel Quest 20 - Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt. List of Parallel Quests 00 - Parallel Quest Tutorial 01 - World Tournament Tag Team 02 - Prepare for The Attack of Saiyans! 03 - Saiyan Blood 04 - Saibamen's Revenge 05 - Attack of the Saiyans 06 - Invade Earth 07 - Burst Open and Mix! 08 - Namekian Dragon Balls 09 - Saiyan Pride 10 - Defeat Frieza's Army 11 - Force Entrance Exam 12 - Fierce Battle! Ginyu Force 13 - Tri-Race Coop 14 - Legendary Super Saiyan 15 - The Explosion of Namek 16 - Super Saiyan Legend 17 - Challenger Hercule 18 - Return of Ginyu Force! 19 - Let's Train 20 - Multiple Cell Jr. Hunt 21 - The Cell Games Begin 22 - Earth In Danger! 23 - Clash! Perfect Cell! 24 - Power Teams 25 - 17 and 18 of the Official History 26 - Warrior's Annihilation - Future Chapters 27 - Artificial Warriors 28 - Take Back the Dragon Balls! 29 - 2nd World Tournament Tag Team 30 - Great Saiyaman is Here 31 - Majin Chaos 32 - Super Saiyan Bargain Sale 33 - Namek Berserker 34 - Majin Revival 35 - Tag with Gotenks 36 - Majin Banquest 37 - Potara Warrior 38 - Blast the Super Spirit Bomb! 39 - The Cell Games Continued 40 - Stop Beerus' Destruction 41 - Frieza's Nightmare Returns 42 - Power of a Super Saiyan God 43 - Old Rivals and Dragon Balls 44 - God of Destruction and His Master 45 - Saiyan Battle 46 - Evil Seeks Dragon Balls Yet Again! 47 - Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles 48 - Gathering of the Great Evil Alliance 49 - Saiyan Revolt 50 - Parent and Child 51 - Heated, Furious, Ultimate Battle 52 - Great Ape Festival 53 - Dangerous Duo! Warriors Never Rest 54 - Saiyan Warriors 55 - Power Berserkers Category:Parallel Quests